nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Allied Peacekeeper
"Keeping the peace is our personal business." '' - Peacekeeper Motto'' Allied Peacekeepers '''are the frontline infantry of the Allied Nations in Paradox-Z . Loadout *Grummond-8 Pump-Action Shotgun: Shotguns allow Peacekeepers to clear buildings easily of enemies or zombies, but it is also useful on the frontlines. *Legion Riot Shield : With a Riot Shield on their back, Peacekeepers have some protection from zombies that sneak up on them from behind. They also can use the shield to help clear out buildings easier, as the shield functions much like a Zombie Shield. *'Custom-Fit Body Armor: '''The Allied Nations equips each Peacekeeper with armor based on their body type to ensure they are comfortable while on the frontlines. *'Helmet with Protective Visor: 'The visor on their helmet is standard issue. It may provide protection from liquid-based attacks, but little else. *'ID Tag with Organ Donor Sticker: 'Many Peacekeepers were organ donors, and the sticker represents their good deed. The ID Tag lists their name. (Names are generated randomly.) Tactical Analysis *'Quick-draw shield technique: Peacekeepers are remarkably capable of switching from their shotguns to their shields as the need arises. Though the two devices are too bulky to be used simultaneously, Peacekeepers are trained to be quick enough on the draw to overcome this. *'No expense spared': Many military analysts are reaching the same conclusion: Peacekeepers are a more-effective fighting force than almost any frontline infantry division in history. However, this doesn't come cheap, nor are the Allies as liberal as the Soviets when accepting new recruits into their ranks. *'Dedicated': Peacekeepers are highly specialised against enemy infantry and undead, but their bulky equipment makes them poorly suited against enemy armour divisions or supernatural forces. Their equipment is also too heavy to swim in, and their shotguns aren't suitable against the Soviets' roving air patrols or any other abomination in the skies. *'Clearing house': Peacekeepers are equipped to deal with overrun structures. They can effectively close the distance with their shields, then neutralize any hostiles inside, so long as they're not outnumbered. Once fighting from a secured structure, Peacekeepers can be even more effective. Operational History While debate rages on about who fired the first shots of the war between the Soviet Union and the Allied Nations, there is little denying that the Allied Nations are now on the defensive. Nowhere is this more apparent than in the Allies' employ of its Peacekeeper divisions, who resemble heavily armored riot police more so than conventional soldiers. This is no coincidence, as the Peacekeepers once were responsible for bringing order to war-torn nations, as their moniker suggests. However, these men and women are now seen on the front lines of war against the hostile powers. Peacekeepers may be relatively few in number, yet they are outfitted with superior equipment and given excellent training before they're sent to risk their lives in the name of putting a stop to the Allied Nations' enemies. The Peacekeeper program was jointly developed in the United States by top-ranking New York City police officials, the U.S. Army, and a panel of Allied top aides and strategists. The results of the program were controversial at first: The Allies green-lighted the full-scale training of forces suitably armed for heavy close-quarters combat, rather than for open battle, yet began deploying the Peacekeepers in frontline encounters versus Soviet conscript armies. Mind you, only when faced with such enemies are the Peacekeepers authorized to use deadly force, and the Allies have committed to strictly enforcing this yet never had to. After all, Peacekeepers all undergo the same strict regimen and ultimately swear the same oath in support of those in need of their protection. In keeping with their mandate, Peacekeepers' accessories are highly protective in nature, allowing them to effectively guard civilians - or one another. The results of initial combat encounters silenced critics of the Peacekeeper program, while incensing the Soviets. The Peacekeepers' heavy shields provided them with ample protection against Soviet small-arms fire, while their Belgian-made shotguns proved remarkably effective against the conscripts' superior numbers. This, then, was the Allies' daring strategy. By adopting a thoroughly defensive posture against the reckless Soviet advances, the Allies' frontline fighters could dam the flow of Soviet forces across international borders. The Peacekeepers soon proved even more effective when working alongside the Allies' other infantry forces, ranging from its German-bred attack dogs to Javelin armed heavy-weapons specialists. Clearly, however, the Peacekeepers have not yet lived up to their name. Nevertheless, they have prevailed in many hostile encounters since they were formally introduced into the Allied arsenal. They tend to work best in small squads, huddling behind one of their shield-bearing brethren, all while steadily closing the distance with their foes--where one good shot from a Grummond-8 can send even a strong, well-armored man teetering head over heels. Through it all, the men and women behind the visors remain virtually anonymous, at least while on duty. While the Peacekeeper program is still fairly new, Peacekeepers have exemplified highly appropriate battlefield conduct, and present themselves bravely and modestly during the few interviews Allied brass has cleared. Among their many dangerous responsibilities, Peacekeepers are also tasked with clearing urban areas of civilian presence when the Allies have reasonable suspicion that war is on its way. Personality Peacekeepers are randomly male or female when they spawn. They have the same quotes regardless of gender, and seem to express the same personality as a result. Peacekeepers are very orderly, and despite the situation with the undead, they are very stoic and wish to focus on the task at hand. They seem to be subjects of patriotism. They also appear to feel obligated to help others, due to their organ donor status and quotes. They don't seem to playful or crack jokes at all compared to other zombie characters. The closest they get to this would most likely be "Come a little closer!" when fighting zombies, a reference to their shotguns. When fighting an AI faction, Peacekeepers are commonly seen taking point of groups of units, regardless of gender. This seems to be invalidated when Dempsey or Tanya is around, most likely because they are of higher rank. Quotes When Spotting Enemies: * "Contact!" * "Take em' down!" * "Neutralize them!" * "Hold it right there!" * "Tangoes, dead ahead." Getting Hit: * "Shit!" * "Dammit!" * "I'm hit!" Entering a Building that doesn't belong to their faction/any civilian building: * "Breach it!" * "Keep it clear!" * "Entry team go!" * "Securing building." * "Lock it down." Knocking back an enemy with the Grummond-8: * "Blow em' away!" * "Peace out!" Killing a zombie that hit them: * "I got him!" * "He's done." * "Wasted him." * "Armor helped with that one." * "Who's next?" * "I've got your number!" * "Get over here!" Spawning in: * "Ready for contact." * "Ready, where's the trouble?" * "On our spots!" * "What's the situation?" Responding to orders: * "Consider it done!" ''- Universal response to orders.'' * "Securing area." ''- When ordered to guard an area.'' * "They're going down!" ''- Ordered to attack.'' * "Cleared for engagement." ''- Ordered to attack.'' * "That's affirmative." ''- Universal response.'' * "Ten-four, sir/mam." ''- Universal response depending on gender of the one who gave orders.'' * "Scanning perimeter." ''- When told to guard the area while at base.'' * "Board and cover!" ''- When told to guard the area in a civilian building.'' Giving orders: * "Breach this shit!" ''- When ordering to breach a building. '' * "On point!" - Ordering others to follow. * "Hold it!" ''- Ordering others to hold position.'' Requesting orders: * "Right here!" * "Talk to me." * "Standing by." * "Tactical unit here." When in a group: * "We'll settle this." ''- When spotting enemies.'' * "Where's our backup?!" ''- When attacked.'' * "What happened to peace?!" ''- When attacked.'' Advancing with their Riot Shields: * "Slow and steady..." * "Keep em' up..." * "Move it forward." Panicking/Surrounded: * "They're not backing down!" * "We have to stop em'!" * "Come a little closer!" Base under attack: * "We're taking fire!" * "Where's are reinforcements?!" Using Perks: * "Bleh." - Quick Revive * "Good, I'm pumped." - Juggernog * "Speed is the way to go." - Speed Cola * "Seems like something the guys down south would drink." - Double Tap II, referring to the Confederates. * "Faster the better." - Stamin' Up * "Boom!" - PHD Flopper * "Not sure you need good aim for a shotty." - Deadshot Daiquiri * "I'm thankful we can still have beer in times like this." - Mule Kick * "Bubbly." - Who's Who II * "Cherry. The good kind." - Electric Cherry * "Stale. Might as well be water." - Vulture Aid Entering a vehicle: * "Drive us off!" * "Moving out on wheels!" * "Move it, driver!" Randomly/Unknown: * "Keeping the peace." Zombie-Operational History In light of the undead situation, Peacekeepers have seen more extensive use in close-combat situations, since they are probably the only infantry in the Allied arsenal besides Commanders Dempsey and Adams that can clear buildings with ease. In scenarios where they're in large, open areas, they are best paired with Rifleman and/or Javelin soldiers. This is due to their ineffectiveness in long-range situations and ineffectiveness of the aforementioned infantry in close quarters. This allows for a balanced group of infantry that is capable of withstanding multiple rounds of undead hordes. Pack-a-Punch machine keys are given to those who have proved themselves in this time of need. Peacekeepers who fulfill these requirements will have access to the Grummond-9 from the Pack-a-Punch machine. Incidents Mode On Incidents Mode, the first Allied-side mission will be to obtain tech relating to the Peacekeeper, along with other infantry units. The map in question is named simply Bradley, after the name of the fort, Fort Bradley. The files for the Peacekeeper is found in the office building nearby the fort, in the lobby. The file is laying on the reception desk. Trivia *The Peacekeepers are based heavily on police riot control forces world-wide. * For aesthetic effect, Peacekeepers have cracks in their visors. This doesn't appear in first person view, however. * The algorithm that produces names on their organ donor tag includes name pools of all the countries within the Allied Nations (United States, United Kingdom, Brazil, France, Germany, etc.) Category:Paradox-Z Category:Paradox-Z Units Category:Paradox-Z Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:Allied Infantry